This invention relates generally to dehumidifier systems and relates, more particularly, to dehumidifier systems which utilize a desiccant for conditioning air by absorbing moisture from the air.
The class of dehumidifier systems with which this invention is to be compared includes those which include a dehumidifier (i.e. a processing) section, a regenerator section and a desiccant reservoir, or sump, associated with the dehumidifier and regenerator sections. Within the dehumidifier section, a liquid desiccant (e.g. a salt such as LiCl or LiBr dissolved in water) is used to absorb moisture from air (e.g. indoor air) routed through the dehumidifier section so that the air which exits this section contains less moisture than it did when it entered the section. Within the regenerator section, the liquid desiccant is regenerated by inducing the release of moisture which has been previously absorbed by the desiccant in the dehumidifier section into, for example, outside air. It follows that the desiccant can be cycled between the dehumidifier section where moisture is absorbed by the desiccant from the air routed therethrough and the regenerator section where moisture is released from the desiccant in a desiccant-regenerating process.
An example of a dehumidifier system of the aforedescribed class is shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,672,024, 6,487,872 and 6,494,053.
It would be desirable to provide a dehumidifier system of the aforedescribed class whose efficiency is enhanced. It would also be desirable to advance the prior art to control the system of this class actively, rather than passively, to greatly expand the operating range (temperature and humidity range) of the system of this class (which has heretofore been severely limited), to dramatically improve part load performance over the entire operating range, to promote system longevity and to provide additional means which enable the system to operate without manual intervention or, in other words, to render the system self-correcting.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dehumidifier system whose efficiency is enhanced and whose operating range is expanded with a predetermined treatment of the desiccant as it is transferred between the dehumidifier and regenerator sections of the system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a dehumidifier system whose efficiency is enhanced and whose operating range is expanded with a preselected scheme of exposure between the air to be conditioned and the desiccant conducted into the dehumidifier section.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a dehumidifier system whose efficiency is enhanced and whose operating range is expanded with a preselected scheme of exposure between outside air and the desiccant delivered to the regenerator section.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a dehumidifier system which is capable of maintaining a desirable temperature differential between the desiccants contained within the corresponding dehumidifier and regenerator sections of the system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a dehumidifier system wherein the desiccant which is conducted into the dehumidifier section is separated into multiple streams, the multiple streams of desiccant are treated differently from one another, and then the multiple streams are exposed to a flow of air routed through the dehumidifier section to enhance the efficiency of the system and expand its operating range.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a dehumidifier system wherein the desiccant which is delivered to the regenerator section is separated into multiple streams, the multiple streams of desiccant are treated differently from one another, and then the multiple streams are exposed to a flow of outside air routed through the regenerator section to enhance the efficiency of the system and expand its operating range.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a dehumidifier system having an improved capacity to monitor the concentration level of desiccant utilized within the system and thereby provide the capability for an active control scheme versus the passive scheme utilized in some prior art.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such a dehumidifier system having a control scheme which is capable of altering, and thereby improving upon, the concentration level of desiccant utilized within the system and thereby provide the capability for an active control scheme versus the passive scheme utilized in some prior art, plus providing an additional factor for system longevity.
Still one more object of the present invention is to provide such a dehumidifier system which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.